Shijūni: Forty Two
by VegetaFanGirl1
Summary: A forty two piece puzzle that can control life, the universe and everything! When Bulma finds herself meeting a small boy she's thrown into a three way battle. The battle over the last piece! By day the boy is protective with no memory of his mission and by night - when the sky grows dark and the first star appears - he becomes the ruthless and proud adult: Prince Vegeta.
1. Prologue

**_I was talking to a friend from Brazil one day and we both came up with this idea..._** **_It's an AU..._**

Summary:

42 pieces of a Legendary Puzzle shall grant a mortal the key to control life, the universe and everything. The Saiyan Turles is after the puzzle pieces to control everything and he already has 41 of the pieces...

Bulma Briefs is being haunted by a strange man wherever she goes and one day he attacks her. She is saved by a young boy who manages to drive the attacker away. After passing out, she awakens back in her house where a young boy, supposedly her rescuer, is looking down at her. He tells her that he is Prince Vegeta and makes Bulma his 'bodyguard.'

But more surprises await them as strange things happen to Vegeta when night time falls...

* * *

**Prologue:**

Daylight was the first thing that hit his eyes making him squint as the bright light washed a warm glow over his face. He crawled to his feet. He staggered a little way before falling. He rubbed his head, pushing away his black hair. He looked up at the deep blue sky, a look of wonder formed across his face as he stared into its depth.

"Wh... where am I?"

He held his throat; his voice seemed unusually soft and high but he couldn't understand why it bothered him. To be honest everything seemed bigger too, and even then he couldn't understand this either. On his feet once more, keeping his balance, he looked around.

"Earth, isn't it?" he reassured himself. That sounded about right. "I'd better find some form of civilisation..."

He walked through the green fields, the wind softly blowing as he walked. He was talking to himself over and over, hoping to find some answers to his puzzling questions.

"Why am I here? How did I even get on this planet?"

His eye fell on the small bag tied around his neck. It had a familiar pattern upon it.

"A Crest..." he muttered, things had started to become clearer now. "The Saiyan Crest..."

He looked up as he approached the nearby city. He sat down, staring at the ground. His feet couldn't quite reach the floor much to his surprise.

"So… I'm on Earth and I have a bag with the Royal Crest..." he said, repeating his findings. He looked up at the giant city before him. "But why can't I remember anything? Who sent me? And what's in this bag?" He peered inside and quickly closed it again.

"All I know is that this is important..."

He jumped up, his hand clenched into a fist. He looked up again to the sky with determined look on his face "I guess this is something I need to protect."

* * *

a/n: Hello VegetaFanGirl1 here! So this is the prologue. I don't know how many chapters this will be. But this is pretty exciting to write about. I already have two other fanfictions I've started so if I don't update this in ages it probably means I'm working on the others. Anyway enjoy this prologue and tell me what you think and whether you want more.

I'd like to thank my friend Antonio who helped with some of the basic ideas! THANK YOU!

See you soon ;)


	2. Saved by the Boy

**Saved by the Boy**

Shōnen ni yoru hozon

少年による保存

If you had asked 20 year old Bulma Briefs about her day two weeks ago she'd probably say 'Nothing exciting happened really. What about you?' But ask her now and it would be a different story...

* * *

It all started one morning; Bulma opened her eyes, sighing wearily as she got up from her warm and cosy bed. She dragged herself to the bathroom and turned on the tap. Cupping the water in her hands she splashed the cool water over her face, her top getting sprayed with the stray water. Looking up at herself in the mirror she smiled.

"Well Bulma" she said to herself. "You're looking great as always." She smiled and washed again. The mirror seemed to steam up as she poured hot water into the sink. Without a thought she wiped the mirror, considering what type of Capsule she'd create today. Maybe a first aid capsule or...

She froze in fear at the man standing behind her, his face hidden in the shadows.

At first she thought she was dreaming. And the figure was something her imagination was thinking up. She wanted to move, but she was forced to look. Just look.

'_Who's that?' _she thought, she shivered all over. _'How'd he get in here?'_

Breaking free of her fear, she turned around. She thought she'd frighten the man and escape but when she went to face him, he had vanished from sight. Bulma looked around the room; it was silent apart from her panicked breathing. She wiped her forehead and sighed in relief.

"It must've been my imagination" she laughed nervously.

* * *

Day after day she noticed the man.; always standing behind her. In every reflection she happened to gaze upon. If she looked in a shop window to see a pretty dress, he'd be there. Looking straight at her.

She considered whether to call the police, but it was when she tried to look at him that he vanished before her eyes.

"Why don't you tell someone?" said Chi Chi one day, she and Bulma had gone to get coffee at the cafe. It had gotten late.

"Like I told you before, every time I looked at him he'd vanish" said Bulma. "If I told the police they'd think I was crazy."

Chi Chi took a sip of her coffee and looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"I don't know what to do" she said.

"Nor do I" muttered Bulma, this whole conversation was proving to be pointless. Bulma took a final gulp of her coffee and rested her head on her hand. She gazed out of the window and at the stars above. She was so confused, what had she done to deserve this?

As she considered this she looked around the cafe. Maybe it was better to tell someone than to do nothing at all.

She looked back out of the window and her eyes met a familiar sight. She gasped and pointed.

"Chi Chi... look!"

Chi Chi turned in the direction she was pointing at. She looked confused as she stared at the man that was standing in the alleyway across the street, his face still hidden. It seemed that he was doing his best to stay hidden.

"Well it's not someone I know" she said, "But that's the guy huh?"

The man turned away and walked into the darkness of the alleyway. Bulma stood up from the table and ran out of the cafe, leaving Chi Chi alone.

* * *

_'He didn't vanish this time huh?' _Bulma thought as she ran after the stranger, he seemed incredibly fast.

"WAIT UP!" she cried without much thought. "I need to know why you keep following me!?"

The man turned. A strange feeling came over her as she looked at the man; it was as if he had some strange power about him. He seemed like someone she shouldn't mess with.

"W...well?" she asked, trembling slightly "What do you want with me?"

He seemed to laugh. Then he spoke, his voice seeming light hearted but full of power. She rubbed her arms nervously.

"Sorry for being so mysterious, but I can't say anything." He lifted his hand at her.

"Stay still."

Bulma didn't have time to react as a blast of blue light sped past her face, missing by inches.

She screamed and fell to the hard pavement looking back as a nearby bin burst into flames. She was speechless and more frightened as the man held out his hand again.

She closed her eyes tight; hoping to find herself back in her house, hoping that all this was just a bad dream.

She could hear the sound as the energy built up, over in her mind the idea of death seemed too close. Suddenly there was a grunt and the sound of the energy stopped abruptly. Opening one of her eyes she saw the tall stranger topple over and there was someone new. He looked strong but shorter than the other stranger. She heard his confidant voice say something but she couldn't make out what he said as she fainted in relief. She was safe for now.

* * *

"You awake woman?"

The voice seemed to bring her back to reality. Opening her eyes slowly she met the face of a young boy. His hair like a black flame and three locks of bangs hanging down his forehead. His narrow, yet innocent looking eyes stared at her.

"W... What?" Bulma muttered, she sat up and was surprised to find herself back in her home. "How did I...?"

"I carried you" said the boy casually, sitting cross legged on her bed. "You were a little heavy but I've carried worse."

Bulma clenched her hands, "I'm not _that _heavy I'll have you know!" she snapped.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. Bulma couldn't find herself being angry at him for long, after all he looked extremely cute. She smiled and ruffled his hair. He quickly shoved her off.

"What're you doing!?" he snapped back, his face turning a little red.

Bulma laughed again "Nothing. Anyway..."

Her voice was serious again, "What happened out there?"

"You were attacked" he told her. "So I saved you."

Bulma laughed. She remembered a full grown man save her; the kid was obviously lying or trying to be a hero of some sort. But his flamed hair did seem to resemble her rescuer...

"Don't laugh woman!" he scorned at her.

Bulma stopped, his tone seemed very commanding. She smiled instead, that's all she could do.

"Well, I'm Bulma Briefs" she said. "Who're you then?"

The boy shuffled on the bed, "Prince Vegeta."

Bulma almost laughed again, but after seeing the stern look Vegeta gave her she stopped at once. She got off her bed and stretched, everything seemed to strange to be real. But Vegeta was cute so she felt like she could accept his company. She looked at the young prince on the bed (he was lying down and thinking.)

"What's that around your neck?"

"Something not for human eyes" was all he said.

"Human?

"Yes. I'm Saiyan, you're human."

_'What's a Saiyan?'_ she thought to herself.

He got up with a small jump. Landing in front of Bulma he looked up. Bulma couldn't help giggling as she saw how small he was.

_'He must be about 7' _she thought to herself._ 'He's probably lost or something along those lines...'_ She patted him on the head again, making his face go redder than before. He shook her off again and stared at her again.

"I'm hungry" snapped Vegeta. "Get me food 'bodyguard'!"

Bulma ended up screaming at this remark, "Excuse me, but I am not your..."

She froze when she saw the energy in his hand glowing a brilliant bright purple. Bringing back memories from last night's attack she did not want to end up killed.

"Uh... as you command... your highness"

As she walked to the kitchen she cried to herself.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry that the convo at the end drags on but I really couldn't think of anything else. I may rewrite but other than that read and review. It all helps me!


	3. Drunken Night

**Chapter 2: Drunken Night**

酔った夜

**Yotta yoru**

* * *

"Omelettes?" asked Vegeta looking curiously at the food on his plate. "What's that?"

"Food" replied Bulma sharply as she took the apron off. She pulled a chair and sat opposite Vegeta, who was now poking the food with his fork. Bulma sighed and ate some of her own omelette. Vegeta was soon finished in no time.

"You sure eat fast don't you!" exclaimed Bulma as she compared his plate to her own. She hadn't even come close to finishing. Vegeta sat and looked at her, arms crossed and very impatient. Bulma swallowed another mouthful and pointed at the television set.

"Go watch TV for a bit. There's probably have some anime you can entertain yourself with."

As Bulma finished her omelette she watched as Vegeta gazed at the television. He seemed agitated with something but his eyes never left the screen. She couldn't help but look at the bag he wore on a string around his neck. The symbol upon it was one she had never seen before and it fascinated her completely. What was more curious was what could possibly be inside it...

"What's that symbol?" she asked after a little while, she didn't want to seem nosy by asking what was inside. Vegeta drew his gaze away from the television and held up the small bag.

"It's the Saiyan crest. It symbolizes the pride of my race."

"You're really not from here huh?" she said quietly, surprised to find that she believed in this story of his. Somehow his voice added a sense of truth that she couldn't deny. She smiled at Vegeta again and soon he was back to watching a sci fi anime.

* * *

"He has the piece?"

"It appears so Turles, my lord..."

Standing on a tall building just outside Bulma's house; Turles crossed his arms, murmuring in thought.

_'Forty_ _one pieces all accounted for but the last one in the hands of a child?'_

He turned to his associate who was patently waiting for his next order.

"Keep following the two of them. That last piece will be mine understand... Kakarot!"

Kakarot nodded and vanished from sight in an instant. Turles looked up at the sky, the sun starting to set upon the horizon. Turles smiled and looked back at the city.

"Almost time to show your true colours, Prince of Saiyans."

* * *

"It's getting late Vegeta" smiled Bulma as she drew the curtains closed. "We'd better get some sleep."

"For Kami's sake woman" snapped Vegeta angrily "don't treat me as if I'm a child!"

Bulma shuddered at his voice, it seemed to remind her of the attacker.

"But..." she said quietly, her voice quivering in fear "You are a child aren't you?"

Vegeta rubbed his head, seeming confused with what he'd just said.

"I... uh... I think you're right."

Soon Vegeta was on the floor, laying on a mattress with a pillow and a sheet. He sat up and scowled at Bulma.

"Why can't I have the bed?" he asked in a sulky tone.

"This is my house. Therefore this is my bed" teased Bulma. "Anyway I'm going out for a little while. I'm gonna lock the door so you won't have to worry about intruders okay?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and nodded. As the door closed behind her Vegeta lay back of the mattress looking up at the ceiling. He grasped the bag in his hands, something felt wrong but in the end he thought that he was being too cautious. He turned on his side and closed his eyes, his grip on the bag tightening as he tried to recall memories of home. But his mind couldn't think of anything that would help him remember.

He ended up watching some late night anime.

* * *

Bulma couldn't concentrate. She took another swig of vodka to calm down, but that just made things worse.

"Bulma," said Chi Chi grabbing the glass out of Bulma's hand "You've had too much again."

"Shut up" Bulma replied with slurred words. Chi Chi raised an eyebrow.

"You're a little red" added Launch as she walked towards them.

Bulma shoved past and made her way back to the bar. Who were they to tell her off for drinking? She slumped on the counter feeling sick and dizzy. She didn't notice the man next to her, looking at her in a very interested way.

"Can I get you another?" he asked.

* * *

The clock struck twelve back at Bulma's house and the small Saiyan prince was tired of watching television. Stretching his arms and moaning quietly he decided he'd better go and retrieve his 'bodyguard' despite of her warnings. Bursting open the door he dashed down the hall and went out the front door.

"Where would she be?" he asked himself as he looked up into the night sky. The moon shone overhead accompanied by millions of stars. Vegeta froze as if in a daze unaware of the changes to his form as he continued to look into the night.

* * *

"No!" cried Bulma falling to the floor in a heap. She wished she hadn't drunk so much. The drunken stranger took off his jacket. He had a horrible smile on his face and his beady eyes stared at her.  
The room seemed to spin around and around. People were gathered and watching; some drunk, laughing at the scene before them, and some were too afraid to do anything. Bulma screamed in fright as he advanced towards her but threw up as she did so. She swore never to drink again as she coughed and spluttered. She could hear the laughter as she lay on the floor sobbing. She could hear Chi Chi and Launch calling to her from the crowd but they seemed so far away. The man grabbed her by her hair making her scream even more.

"Let her go" said someone suddenly. Bulma thought she knew the voice but her tears seemed to blind her.

The drunk replied "Oh yeah?" He dropped Bulma and Chi Chi and Launch rushed to her trying to calm her down.

"You gonna make me then?" continued the drunken man with a smirk. There was a thud followed by the sound of smashing glass. Screams erupted through the bar and people stared in horror at the damage done to the drunken man.

"I'll take her."

Bulma heard this and opened her eyes as she was lifted off the floor. She was being carried. The man looked handsome, his hair like a flame with a widows peak. His eyes sharp and narrow always looking ahead. She smiled, still drunk despite her ordeal.

"Hey handsome" she slurred, reaching up to stroke his cheek. The man's eyes stared at her, unamused. His gaze seemed familiar but Bulma didn't have time to think as she passed out.

* * *

"What exactly happened here?" asked Kakarot glaring at the bloodied mess left over. Launch rolled her eyes.

"Some drunken bastard thought he could hit on my friend. But this strange man came and dealt with the guy. Threw him onto all the empty glass bottles. The impact and the glass killed him instantly."

Kakarot laughed quietly "So... he did it then? Ha ha ha... The Prince of Saiyans has emerged once more!"

* * *

A/N My sister helped me make this chapter. She's so helpful sometimes ~

If anyone isn't getting the storyline, don't worry. These are just build up chapters. More will be revealed soon.

Please leave a review :)


	4. Heart Break

**Chapter 3: Heartbreak**

失恋

**Shitsuren**

* * *

Bulma had never slept for so long. She was warm and comfortable as she lay down on her bed, her cheek resting on the comfy pillow.

_How did I get here?_

Her eyes flickered open and a hard pain surged through her head. The birdsong outside seemed louder than it should. She held her head and moaned loudly. Feeling uncomfortable she rolled over. Her eyes widened at the sight before her, small memories from the previous night came back slowly.

There was a man asleep in her bed.

She looked closer she recognized him as her rescuer and the one who carried her home. She sighed in relief when she realised that he was clothed. But that didn't stop her wondering why he was there in the first place.

She slowly crawled out of bed and walked down the halls of her house. She didn't seem to care about her damaged bedroom door.

"Vegeta?" she called quietly (she didn't want the man woken up). "Vegeta where are you?"

No voice replied. Bulma sighed, her head still throbbing from last night. She made her way back to the bedroom feeling concerned about her lost friend.

"Woman?" asked the man as she entered the room. Bulma froze. His voice was oddly familiar, strong and powerful. She put her hand to her mouth.

"You..." she gasped "you saved me. In the alleyway..."

The man looked down at himself, "Darn it!"

Bulma froze, the way in which he spoke was also familiar. She felt sick and decides that opening a window would help clear her head. She walked over to the curtains and started to open them. Suddenly a hand gripped her arm.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, forcing her arm away.

"Don't... open them" he said. He didn't sound friendly at all, Bulma found it hard to believe that this was the man who had saved her... twice! A horrible thought hit her mind.

"W...where's Vegeta?" she asked fearfully. The man kept the curtains closed and pushed her onto the bed.

"Don't you get it woman?" he said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Bulma curled up on the bed close to tears at the amount of shock that she had encountered this morning. The man seemed to laugh in disbelief at her lack of understanding.

"Bulma... I am Vegeta."

Bulma shook her head. "No... how... this can't..."

Vegeta held up the bag with the crest. "Thanks to you and your drunken antics you've cost me the night to look for these!" Bulma flinched at his harsh voice, was this really the young child who she had looked after yesterday? Was this really the same guy?

Vegeta opened the bag and tipped out a small object. Looking at the object a little closer she saw a puzzle piece. It was orange with a single red star in the centre. The piece also seemed to resemble the centre of a spherical 3D puzzle.

"A... a puzzle piece" said Bulma.

"One piece out of forty two" explained Vegeta, he seemed to have calmed down and talked to her less harshly. "Collect all and a mortal can have control of life, the universe and everything."

Bulma saw a greedy glint in his narrow eyes, it made her uncomfortable. Her mind burned with questions.

"How did you get here then?" she asked after a little thought. Vegeta moaned and held his head.

"That's the one thing I can't remember. Whether I'm in a childs form or not..."

Bulma sat up straighter now entranced in his strange story. She licked her lips thinking of the next question she was going to ask.

"So that child form of yours..." she began.

"Woman, I have no time for this" he interrupted "Thanks to you I have to wait till nightfall..."

Bulma lay on her bed again and let out a heavy sigh. She couldn't believe how much Vegeta had changed. Just yesterday he had been friendly to her and so innocent too. She couldn't help but wish that this was just a fake form and that the child was the real one. But deep inside something told her that the one before her was the real Vegeta. And nothing would change that.

A small rumble broke the silence between them.

"You hungry?" asked Bulma.

Vegeta turned away from Bulma and walked out the bedroom door. After a few seconds he came back in.

"No." he said sharply and he started to do some push ups on the floor. "Now leave me alone."

* * *

The day seemed long as they sat in the darkness, not one streak of sunlight broke through. The curtains remained closed and Vegeta did nothing but 'train.'  
Bulma had done some work around her house, still suffering from a splitting headache but she had to do something around the house although she always peeked round her bedroom just to see the one who had saved her a few nights ago.

She just looked at him, fascinated but she couldn't work out why.

"Bulma."

His voice made her jump as he spoke her name. Cautiously she walked over to him.

"Yes?" she asked, her hands shivering slightly.

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something but he hesitated and closed it again. He scowled, not at her but at himself. He tried again to speak but the same hesitant feeling took over. Eventually he gave up and went back to training. Bulma scowled at him.

"Fine..." she said and stormed out of the room.

Vegeta stopped and wiped his forehead, "She wouldn't understand anyway..."

* * *

Bulma leaned outside against the wall, she sighed as her head fell into her hands. She felt like screaming, but all that came out was a whisper.

_"I want the kid Vegeta back..."_

"Well that's going to be difficult."

Bulma looked up in alarm. She shuffled backwards as she remembered the voice; light hearted but powerful.

"You're still following me now!?" she gasped, anger started to burn up inside her as she thought of how this idiot had started everything.

She stood up and stared at the stranger in the face. His eyes were strange and friendly, almost innocent. And his hair was weird too.

"Who're you?" she asked.

"My name's Kakarot" he replied "Or Goku if you prefer."

Bulma scratched her head, was this honestly the one who had attacked her? She cast aside these thoughts and crossed her arms, eyeing Goku carefully.

"Okay then, Goku" said Bulma, she didn't like the idea of calling him Kakarot. "Why do you keep following me?"

Goku sighed "I can't tell you right now."

Bulma turned away, "I've gotta go..."

"Vegeta's in there isn't he?"

"You know him?" asked Bulma staring wide eyed at Goku.

"Pretty much" was all Goku said. He stared into the horizon at the bright sun. "And I can tell you everything about him. But I need you to do something for me."

Bulma shuffled on the spot. She didn't know if trusting him was a good idea, after all he seemed dangerous; especially since he had been stalking her for ages. But she nodded, she wanted to know everything.

"Okay" she said uncrossing her arms "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

_**A**_/_**N: If anyone has any cool ideas of what I can include don't hesitate to pm me. Also I should add that the story falls into place after this chapter.  
**_

_**Leave a review :)**_


End file.
